


Wpadka na Imprezie i inne wstydliwe anegdoty

by YumiMizuno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, No Smut, dużo fluff, pl, polskie, romans, translate, tłumaczenie, udawany związek
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno





	1. Wpadka na imprezie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poubelle_squelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poubelle_squelette/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Party Incident and Other Embarrassing Anecdotes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798113) by [poubelle_squelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poubelle_squelette/pseuds/poubelle_squelette). 



Czasami zastanawiasz się, czy Bóg nie sprowadził Cię na świat dla żartu. Ten wielki kolo czerpie radość z Twojego szamotania się, wstydzenia, idiotycznych przygód w które usłane jest Twoje życie. Od jednej do drugiej wstydliwej przygody. Prawdopodobnie tak. Wiesz, że tak może być.  
Koniec końców, ukrywasz się w szafie jakiegoś nieznajomego. Zastanawiasz się nad tym jaki przeskok czasowy sprawił, że skończyłaś w takim miejscu.  
Na swoje barki wzięłaś za wiele w tym semestrze, głównie dodatkowych godzin w pracy. Im mniej będziesz pracować, tym mniej zarobisz. Dlatego musisz brać nadgodziny bo przyrządy malarskie nie są kurwa tanie. Niestety, oznacza to też tyle, że niewiele pieniędzy zostaje na takie rzeczy jak chociażby jedzenie.  
To właśnie dlatego postanowiłaś wślizgnąć się na tę imprezę. Nie czułaś się z tym dobrze no bo jak to tak, wchodzić do cudzego domu, żreć jedzenie i cieszyć ucho przyjemną muzyką. Lecz Twój brzuch nie wytrzyma kolejnej nocy spędzonej przy misce zupki chińskiej. Zdecydowałaś się więc wejść do środka, zabrać coś do żarcia i piwo, jeżeli mają jakieś i po prostu wyjść.  
Mimo wszystko to nie był Twój pierwszy raz. Imprezy w akademikach robią swoje. Jednak zazwyczaj nikt nie zauważał, że się pojawiłaś, ani tym bardziej, że zniknęłaś. Większość ludzi nawet nie zwracała na Ciebie uwagi. Musiałaś po prostu czuć się pewnie i udawać, że zostałaś zaproszona. A więc zrobiłaś tak jak zawsze. Weszłaś na luziku przez frontowe drzwi i w tym momencie zdałaś sobie sprawę, że to był błąd. Widzisz, to nie jest impreza studencka, oh nie. Jak tylko przekroczyłaś próg zobaczyłaś stado potworów w różnych kolorach i kształtach. To była impreza. Jasne. Tylko, że nie ludzka. Wiedziałaś, że w tym momencie powinnaś się już wycofać, ale dostrzegłaś człowieka to tu to tam, dlatego doszłaś do wniosku, że gra jest warta świeczki. Poza tym, jedzenie potworów dodawało energii jak nic innego, a więc mogło być naprawdę przydatne. Więc założyłaś na swoje usta najpiękniejszy uśmiech i podeszłaś do stołu z przekąskami i napojami. Kilka stworów popatrzyło na Ciebie wyraźnie zaskoczonych, ale przywitali Cię przyjaźnie.  
-Masz weź kilka czipsów!  
-Spróbuj tego soku!  
-Nie, nie, jeżeli chcesz aby było ci fajnie, koniecznie musisz napić się Morskiej Herbaty!  
To było właściwie zabawne, jak Twoi nowi potworni kumple o Ciebie dbają. Tak bardzo, jak ludzie zainteresowali się nimi, kiedy wyszli na powierzchnie, tak samo oni byli zafascynowani ludźmi. Wiedziałaś, że nie szkodziło ich jedzenie za to te uwielbiały oglądać jak ludzie na nie reagują. Spróbowałaś czipsów, smakowały prawie tak samo jak normalne, lecz tak było z każdym rodzajem jedzenia dla potworów. Jak tylko wsadziło się je do ust czuło się przyjemne mrowienie magii na języku. Dziwne, ale nie nieprzyjemne. Po kilku kolejnych chrupkach i kubeczku morskiej herbaty (która smakowała jak posolona woda) czułaś się kontent. Kolejna korzyść z ich jedzenia - było bardzo sycące. Już miałaś opuścić stół i wyjść, kiedy duch DJ zaczął puszczać Twoją ulubioną piosenkę. Westchnęłaś, nic się przecież nie stanie, jak zostaniesz kilka chwil dłużej.  
Jedna piosenka, potem kilka ostatecznie przez prawie godzinę tańczyłaś na parkiecie razem z potworami do czasu, aż stopy zaczęły Cię boleć. Postanowiłaś udać się w jakieś ustronne miejsce, korytarz mieszkania, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Wiedziałaś, że powinnaś się już zbierać bo ktoś w końcu może się zorientować, że nie byłaś zaproszona.  
-cześć koleżanko  
Podskoczyłaś i pisnęłaś. Odwróciłaś się, to był szkielet w niebieskiej bluzie, dłonie trzymał w kieszeniach, opierał się o ścianę obok. Przełknęłaś serce, które teraz biło Ci w krtani.  
-Cześć – odpowiedziałaś.  
-nie widziałem ciebie wcześniej na tego typu imprezach, a takich naoglądałem się już wiele – zamyślił się na chwilę – czuję je wszystkie w kościach. - Zamrugałaś. To był kawał? - pozwól, że zapytam, skąd znasz papyrusa?  
Autor: sinsational-sinnabon  
Nie wiedziałaś kim był Papyrus, ale szybko zdałaś sobie sprawę, że musiał być to gospodarz przyjęcia. Wiedziałaś, że masz teraz problem. Za bardzo się wstydziłaś, aby przyznać się że wpadłaś tutaj tylko po jedzenie, więc wypaliłaś z pierwszą rzeczą, jaka przyszła Ci do głowy  
-Ja uh... Chodzę z jego bratem  
Szkielet gapił się na Ciebie. Kurwa, pomyślałaś, czy Papyrus ma w ogóle brata? Spierdoliłam? Mogłam przecież powiedzieć, że przyjaźnię się z przyjacielem, cholera jasna! Lecz po chwili, ten uśmiechnął się leniwie.  
-oh, nie wiedziałem że jego brat z kimś chodzi - Wzięłaś głębszy oddech.  
-Tak. Nie obnosimy się z tym za bardzo.  
-hmmmm bo jest potworem?  
-Co?! Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Ja nie... um... nie wstydzę się umawiać z potworem. Kto o to dba teraz? Wiele ludzi chodzi z potworami – Wiedziałaś, że właśnie kopiesz sobie własny grób.  
-to dobrze, bo to całkiem klawy gość, od jak dawna się spotykacie? - Modliłaś się, aby przestał zadawać pytania.  
-Um, od niedawna – zaczęłaś myśleć robiąc krok w tył. Może powinnaś przeprosić szybko i wyjść przez drzwi? Uśmiech kościotrupa drgnął.  
-a od jak dawna dokładnie?  
-Um, wiesz, to raczej nie jest twoja sprawa – zaczęłaś się wycofywać –no i teraz naprawdę powin... - weszłaś na kogoś za plecami. Stałaś twarzą w twarz z innym szkieletem.  
-OH, PRZEPRASZAM – krzyknął z uśmiechem, poklepał Cię po głowie i zaczął się przyglądać badawczo – PRZEPRASZAM RAZ JESZCZE, ALE LUDZIU, NIE POZNAJE CIE – zerknął na niższego – BRACIE, ZNASZ JĄ? - poczułaś jak koścista dłoń wsuwa się za Tobą i zaciska na Twojej talii, teraz kościotrup w niebieskiej bluzie stał obok Ciebie.  
-tak, to moja dziewczyna – Zaraz...  
-CO?! - wysoki wykrzyczał podekscytowany – DLACZEGO MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ, ŻE SIĘ Z KIMŚ SPOTYKASZ?! LUDZIU, NAJMOCNIEJ PRZEPRASZAM, GDYBYM TYLKO WIEDZIAŁ, ŻE MÓJ BRAT MA DZIEWCZYNĘ, DAŁBYM CI ZAPROSZENIE OSOBIŚCIE  
-...w-więc ...t-ty.... jes-teś Papyrus? - zapytałaś cicho  
-JEDYNY I WSPANIAŁY – odparł z dumą w głosie – POWINNAŚ WPAŚĆ DO NAS NA KOLACJĘ, ZROBIĘ CI SPAGHETTI – popatrzył na brata, który nadal Cię nie puszczał – NIE DAŁEŚ JEJ JESZCZE SPAGHETTI, CO? - szepnął bardzo głośno  
-nie  
-CUDOWNIE. PRZYJDŹ WIĘC KIEDYŚ, A DAM CI TALERZ – znowu Cię poklepał po głowie – TERAZ PRZEPRASZAM, ALE WAS ZOSTAWIĘ. - jak tylko Papyrus sobie poszedł, niższy zerknął na Ciebie  
-nie wspomniałem, że jestem jego bratem? nie wiedziałem, że podobają mi się ludzie.  
Byłaś absolutnie upokorzona. Wyrwałaś się z jego objęć i zaczęłaś biec. Przed siebie, wbiegłaś do szafy i zamknęłaś się. No, mogłaś oczywiście jeszcze wybiec przez drzwi, ale bałaś się, że ściągniesz na siebie zbyt wielkie zainteresowanie. I oto jesteś, w cudzej szafie i masz nadzieję, że pod nogami rozstąpi się ziemia i pochłonie Cię w całości. Twoja twarz była czerwona i gorąca, zaś przez bicie własnego serca nie słyszałaś muzyki.  
Po kilku minutach wyślizgnęłaś się z wnętrza i postanowiłaś umknąć przez drzwi. Parę potworów zerkało na Ciebie z dziwacznym uśmiechem. Czy Papyrus już wszystkim powiedział, że chodzisz z jego bratem? Pomachałaś im i wyszłaś. Jednak nic nie poszło tak łatwo. Na końcu pomieszczenia dostrzegłaś kościotrupa w niebieskiej bluzie, który się na Ciebie patrzył. Mrugnął. Odwróciłaś głowie i wyszłaś.  
Już nigdy więcej nie będziesz czegoś takiego robić.


	2. Pijacka wpadka z psem

Kac nigdy nie był miłym doświadczeniem. W rzeczywistości, raczej okropnym. Zrobiony w połowie z żałowania w połowie z nudności, w towarzystwie błyszczących iskierek wprost z czeluści otchłani Lucyfera. Ból w głowie był niewyobrażalny, dlatego milczałaś. Złożyłaś sobie pustą przysięgę, że już nigdy nie będziesz pić. Czułaś posmak wymiocin w ustach, cóż konsekwencja picia alkoholu za 2$. Nigdy, już nigdy nie chwycę za tani likier, powtarzałaś sobie. Po rozeznaniu smaku na języku, cmoknęłaś i odgarnęłaś jakąś zimną ścierkę (nie pamiętasz, abyś taką sobie nakładała) z twarzy i otworzyłaś oczy.  
-...gdzie do diabła jestem?  
Chwiejąc się na nogach wstałaś niemalże natychmiast. Zakręciło Ci się w głowie i musiałaś znowu usiąść. Zamknęłaś oczy. Czy jeden ze znajomych zabrał Cię do siebie? ... nie pamiętasz. Lecz rozpoznajesz mieszkanie. Podniosłaś powieki i rozejrzałaś się. Prosty salon. Kanapa. Fotel. (Bardzo fajny) telewizor. Mały regał z książkami. Samotna skarpeta na środku pokoju. Żadnych zdjęć, czy materiałów uczelnianych. Bez pudełek po pizzy, brak puszek po piwie czy notatek albo toreb. Nie wiesz gdzie jesteś, ale zdecydowanie byłaś już tu wcześniej. Niemniej jednak, nie ręczysz za to głową. Wstałaś, zdecydowanie wolniej, postarałaś się uporządkować zdarzenia jakie miały miejsce noc wcześniej.  
\--  
Weekendowe szaleństwo. Nie przepadałaś zbytnio za takimi imprezami, ale zajęcia były naprawdę męczące, no i znajomi z zajęć namawiali. Zgodziłaś się. Sama byłaś wkurzona na chujowego profesorka, który ciągle się Ciebie o coś czepiał, no i na szefa, który zamienił Twoją wieczorną zmianę w pracy na poranną (a nie ma nic gorszego niż otwieranie sklepu). Naprawdę chciałaś się wyluzować. Postanowiłaś napić się piwa, albo dwóch... ale Twój misterny plan poszedł w pizdu, kiedy znajomi przynieśli naprawdę tani likier i zaczęli go polewać. Nie przepadałaś za piciem. Lecz raz się żyje, prawda? Po kilku kieliszkach i piwach całkowicie odpłynęłaś. Nie mogłaś wsiąść za kierownicę. Postanowiłaś wrócić pieszo do mieszkania, to przecież nie było tak daleko. Dreptałaś po chodniku, aż usłyszałaś dziwny dźwięk.  
\--  
Zamarłaś. Tyle pamiętałaś. Udałaś się do kuchni z tajemniczych powodów wiedziałaś, gdzie się znajduje. Chwyciłaś za kubek z suszarki i zaczęłaś stukać palcem w blat. Wiesz, że powinnaś raczej bardziej się przejmować tym, że znajdujesz się w mieszkaniu jakiegoś nieznajomego, ale musiałaś się po prostu napić by ugasić kaca. Potem, wyjdziesz.  
-cześć koleżanko. - Pisnęłaś zaskoczona i upuściłaś kubek do zlewu. Zrobił głośne BRZDĘK, skrzywiłaś się gładząc głowę. Powoli odwróciłaś się w stronę nowego....kolegi? Oh. O. O mój Boże. -coś ci wypadło - O nie. Poczułaś, że robisz się czerwona, zaczęłaś się pocić. Patrzyłaś na szkielet, który się uśmiechał w Twoją stronę. - dwa tygodnie i nawet nie zadzwoniłaś, wszystkie ludzkie dziewczyny takie są? - podszedł do Ciebie, podniósł kubek i napełnił go. Wsadził Ci go do ręki. Niski kościotrup wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak wtedy kiedy widziałaś go za pierwszym razem, ta sama bluza z kapturem, ręce w kieszeni i Boże, po jego minie widać było, że rozkoszuje się tą chwilą. Wzięłaś kilka łyków wody.  
-Um, więc... Nie chcę pytać, ale... co ja tutaj robię?  
-znaczy się – parsknął śmiechem – nie upiłaś się z rozpaczy i tęsknoty za mną, a potem po pijaku nie przyszłaś do mnie? oh to łamie moje metaforyczne serce, dziecino – zjeżyłaś się na dźwięk przezwiska, postanowiłaś jednak odrzucić zawstydzenie na bok i spróbować dojść do sedna sprawy  
-Patrz, ja nie... nie pamiętam zbyt wiele, więc... - nie mogłaś uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. Badał Twoją twarz przez chwilę, a potem wzruszył ramionami.  
-nie wiem, była trzecia nad ranem, annoyng dog, który kradnie nam nasze kości, strasznie szczekał  
Oh. Racja.  
\--  
Dreptałaś po ulicy, aż usłyszałaś warczenie i szczekanie psa. Zatrzymałaś się, aby spojrzeć. Mały, biały Pomeran chodził po ogródku gotowy do pogłaskania. Otworzyłaś bramę i weszłaś, kucnęłaś przed zwierzakiem i zaczęłaś go pieścić. Kiedy polizał Twoją twarz, zaczęłaś płakać.  
\--  
Kolejna fala wstydu zalała Cię. Czułaś, jak policzki Ci goreją. Nie wiedziałaś co było gorsze: stanie w progu domu Papyrusa, czy płakanie ze szczęścia, że pies polizał Twój policzek.  
-razem z bratem usłyszeliśmy, że ktoś płacze więc wyszliśmy to sprawdzić, byłem zaskoczony, że to okazałaś się ty – mruknął – uh i potem... ty... - zamarł by następnie zachichotać – nie wiem czy chcesz usłyszeć resztę. - Starałaś się pozbierać myśli. Niejasne prześwity. Ktoś delikatnie gładził Cię po plecach. Pytał się czy wszystko dobrze, a potem... Bałaś się pytać co działo się następnie, lecz ciekawość była silniejsza od wstydu. - cóż... - gładził tył czaszki, patrząc na Ciebie pomieszaniem rozbawienia i współczucia – to wyglądało tak...  
\--  
-P-p-p-p-psy są c-cudowne – załkałaś

-łatwiej wyrwać psu wściekłemu kość niż poskromić starej baby złość.- Zignorowałaś jego słowa i śmiałaś się aż do łez bawiąc się z psem. Przez to położyłaś się na ziemi, majacząc o tym jakie psy są wspaniałe. - patrz, koleżanko, choć bardzo bym chciał kontynuować tą psio-ludzką wymianę zdań, ale powinnaś iść do domu – powiedział chwytając Cię za ramiona by pomóc Ci wstać. Patrzyłaś na niego, jakbyś dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że w ogóle tutaj jest, zaczęłaś się trząść.

-Ooooo móóóóóóóóóój Booooooooooooooże, to tyyyyyyyyyy, mój chłopak. - popatrzyłaś na jego ręce, które nadal Cię trzymały – Tak mi przyyyyykro – czknęłaś – P'zwól... P'zwól...kurwa, okej. - pokazałaś, że dasz radę ustać, lecz przeliczyłaś się i znowu się o niego oparłaś.

-....co ty robisz?

-Ja... A m'ślisz ż co robię? Ja... ja.. przytylam cię! Na przyeprosiny – Wbrew temu co sobie myślałaś, nie tuliłaś kościotrupa, klepałaś go po czaszce i głaskałaś tak jak wcześniej psa. Twoje palce przemykały po jego głowie, kręgosłupie i żebrach, światełka w jego oczach zrobiły się mniejsze.   
Oryginał: klik  
-...uh, ta, czas już na ciebie – poczułaś jak koścista dłoń odpycha Cię, jednak dałaś radę otrzymać się na nogach.

-Nieeeeeee! - krzyknęłaś.

-koleżanko..

-NIEEEE! - odparłaś głośniej wyrywając się z jego uścisku. Pozwolił Ci i upadłaś na ziemię. Twój brzuch odezwał się – Oh, ja nie...

-uh, dziewczyno? - pochylił się lekko by znowu chwycić Cię za ramiona – wszystko dobrze?

Wtedy, zwymiotowałaś na jego kapcie.  
\--  
-Tak bardzo przepraszam – Nie mogłaś spojrzeć mu nawet w oczy (oczodoły?). Skupiłaś wzrok na własnych stopach. Serce waliło Ci jak młot, policzki czerwieńsze już być nie mogły. Dwa razy upokorzyłaś się przed tym gościem. Dwa razy!  
-nie martw się – odpadł spokojnie – i tak nie mam nosa  
-Błagam nie mów mi już nic więcej – mruknęłaś.  
-nieee, zaliczyłaś zgona, paps przyniósł cię na kanapę. - To i tak nie pomagało poczuć Ci się lepiej. Wypiłaś resztę wody w milczeniu. Po kilku minutach byłaś gotowa by wyjść. Popatrzyłaś na szkielet. Leniwie opierał się o ścianę. Cisza była nieznośna. Postanowiłaś chwilę porozmawiać  
-Um, więc... gdzie jest Papyrus?  
-pracuje – zamyślił się – nadal jest zły, że moja dziewczyna jeszcze nie przyszła na jego spaghetti, tak swoją drogą, powinnaś, dobrze gotuje, powiem nawet, że jego spaghetti robi wrażenie – Przyglądałaś mu się z uwagą, starając się zrozumieć jego poczucie humoru. Myślenie w tym stanie było trudne. Po dłuższej chwili wypaliłaś.  
-Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz, nie powiedziałeś mu, że właściwie to nie chodzimy ze sobą?!  
-nieee  
-Dlaczego?! - wzruszył ramionami – Nie uważa, że to dziwne, że nie widziałeś swojej 'dziewczyny' przez ten czas? - znowu wzruszył ramionami – Powinieneś mu powiedzieć, że nie jesteśmy parą.  
-niee, jest zadowolony z tego powodu, ty mu powiedz, ale to go tylko zasmuci. - Poczułaś, jak coś wywraca Ci się w brzuchu. Nie chciałaś go zawieść, Papyrusa, kogokolwiek, ale nie mogłaś udawać że jesteś z kimś w związku. Potrząsnęłaś głową. Postanowiłaś już tutaj nigdy nie wracać. To nie Twoja sprawa, aby sprawiać radość Papyrusowi. Przełknęłaś dumę i wstyd, odstawiłaś kubek do zlewu i wyszłaś z kuchni. Chwyciłaś za torebkę leżącą na kanapę, wsunęłaś ją na ramię, bez żadnego pożegnania wyszłaś z mieszkania mając nadzieję, że to ostatni raz. Wiedziałaś, że szkielet się na Ciebie patrzy, ale nie chciałaś się odwrócić.  
Zadecydowałaś, że może powinnaś trzymać się swojej przysięgi aby więcej już nie chlać.


	3. Wpadka z pseudo-buziakiem

Poranne zmiany dla każdego są złe. Poranna zmiana dla baristów? Oh tak, oni mieli najgorzej. Czwarta trzydzieści, była godziną Twojej pobudki aby zdążyć na otwarcie sklepu. Ledwo mogłaś utrzymać oczy otwarte, stałaś przed ladą. Zerknęłaś na to co dzisiaj masz – pączki, muffinki, cynamonowe pałeczki, no i inne smakołyki. Zaopatrywaliście się w cukierni Muffet. Wypakowałaś pająkowe donuty, pajęcze chrupki i potworne ciasteczka. Przytaknęłaś sobie, wszystko było gotowe i wyglądało na świeże.  
-Masz – współpracowniczka podała Ci kubek kawy – Przyda ci się – upiłaś łyk. Zerknęłaś do kasy, aby upewnić się że masz dość drobnych. Po tym jak wypiłaś jedną porcję, zaraz zrobiłaś sobie kolejną, mając nadzieję, że kawa pomoże Ci być przytomną. Piąta, otwarcie sklepu. Kilka potworów i ludzi wzięło sobie kawę i poszło do pracy. Kilkoro postanowiło zostać ciesząc się napojem w trakcie czytania gazety. Przez parę pierwszych godzin było cicho i spokojnie. Około siódmej dwa potwory – spasły kot i aligator – weszły do sklepu zamawiając sobie śniadanie. Chwyciłaś za kilka potwornych ciasteczek (sekretem była czekolada przesiąknięta magią) i położyłaś je obok cynamonowych króliczków na talerzach. Podałaś im dwie porcje, potworzyce popatrzyły po sobie i zachichotały.  
-Ty się jej zapytaj  
-Nie ty się jej zapytaj  
-Obie się jej zapytajmy  
Popatrzyły Ci się w oczy i uśmiechnęły przebiegle. Zerknęłaś na koleżankę, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Potem skierowałaś wzrok na kobiety, wyraźnie naruszyły Twoją przestrzeń osobistą.  
-Więc, lubisz lizać się ze szkieletami? - Zarumieniłaś się, to było wystarczającą odpowiedzią dla klientek, które zalały się śmiechem  
-O-M-G Bratty, popatrz na jej twarz!  
-Widzę Catty! Ona liże się ze szkieletem! - obie popatrzyły na Ciebie badawczo. Zaczęłaś potrząsać rękami  
-Nie, nie, to wielkie nieporozumienie! Prawie go nie znam!  
-Ale widziałyśmy cię wczoraj rano, jak wychodziłaś z jego mieszkania!  
-Tak, nie zaprzeczaj. Miałaś poczochrane włosy.  
-No i miałaś ubrania w jakich przyszłaś. - Zerknęłaś na współpracownicę, która z całych sił starała się nie śmiać. Ugh, z tej strony żadnej pomocy. Potrząsnęłaś znowu głową.  
-Słuchajcie, dobra? Fakt, spędziłam tam noc, ale...  
-O MÓJ BOŻE! SANS, POPATRZ, TO TWOJA DZIEWCZYNA!  
-no kto by się spodziewał. - To nie może mieć miejsca. Bratty i Catty niemal natychmiast zaczęły się histerycznie śmiać. Ty stałaś jak wcześniej. Dwa kościotrupy weszły do sklepu. Twoja koleżanka w końcu postanowiła zareagować.  
-Cześć Paps, to co zawsze?  
-OCZYWIŚCIE! - przytaknął i zwrócił się w Twoją stronę – NIE WIDZIAŁEM CIĘ TU WCZEŚNIEJ, ZACZĘŁAŚ PRACĘ?  
-Erm, nie – zaczęłaś nerwowo machać nogą – Zmienili mi zmianę z ostatniej na pierwszą.  
-TO CUDOWNIE! BĘDZIEMY SIĘ WIDYWAĆ CO RANO! JAK SIĘ CZUJESZ? KANAPA BYŁA WYGODNA?  
Papyrus zdecydowanie był rannym ptaszkiem, bardzo przyjaznym i słodkim, ale oh.. był taki głośny. Bratty i Catty nadal się na Ciebie lampiły, jednak nie tylko one, kilkoro klientów też zwróciło na Ciebie uwagę.  
-Um, tak, było fajnie, macie ładną kanapę.  
-DZIĘKUJĘ  
-Aha, um, nie ma sprawy – podrapałaś się po karku nerwowo – I dziękuję za to, że pozwoliliście mi spędzić u siebie noc, byłam... nie do życia.  
-NIE MA POTRZEBY DZIĘKOWAĆ, LUDZIU, A TERAZ KIEDY ZNOWU SIĘ WIDZIMY PONAWIAM MOJE ZAPROSZENIE NA KOLACJĘ ZE SPAGHETTI. CHCIAŁBYM LEPIEJ POZNAĆ DZIEWCZYNĘ MOJEGO BRATA! - Skrzywiłaś się, znowu użył słowa "dziewczyna"  
-Słuchaj, um, Papyrus, jest coś co powinnam ci... - zamarłaś zastanawiając się jak ująć to w słowa – Twój brat i ja ... my... um... - Nie wiesz co było takiego trudnego w powiedzeniu "nie chodzimy ze sobą", ale kiedy popatrzyłaś na twarz wyższego z braci, kiedy robił te psie oczka, słowa po prostu zamarły Ci na wargach. Nie umiałaś utrzymać gardy – My.. um.. - Zerknęłaś na swojego pseudo-chłopaka, przyglądał się ścianie. Wywróciłaś oczami. Co za pusty łeb. Totalnie nieprzydatny w tym momencie. Skupiłaś się na Papyrusie, który czekał. Nie mogłaś w to uwierzyć. Chciałaś oznajmić, że nie umawiasz się z jego bratem. Lecz zamiast tego zaakceptowałaś jego zaproszenie kopiąc siebie w jeszcze większy grób. - Tak, będę, brzmi fajnie. - ten zaśmiał się pogodnie. Baristka podała mu wielki kubek mleka.  
-OH, NIM ZAPOMNĘ, TO MÓJ TELEFON, NYEH-HEH-HEH! TERAZ BĘDZIESZ MOGŁA ZOSTAĆ Z NAMI W LEPSZYM KONTAKCIE. - Podał Ci kartkę papieru i poklepał Cię po głowie – A TERAZ, ZOSTAWIĘ CIĘ Z MOIM BRATEM, ABYŚCIE MOGLI POGADAĆ! - dosłownie przeniósł swojego mniejszego brata spod ściany naprzeciwko Ciebie. Już miałaś zaprotestować, ale ten zniknął po drugiej stronie sklepu. Przyłożyłaś palce do twarzy potwora, nie zareagował. Mniejsza o to. Masz to gdzieś. Bratty i Catty nadal wpatrywały się w Ciebie. Współpracowniczka też się dziwnie na Ciebie gapiła.  
-Wiesz – zaczęła czyszcząc szklankę – Papyrus wspomniał, że jego brat ma dziewczynę jakiś czas temu, ale nie wiedziałam, że to ty. -warknęłaś.  
-Bo to nie ja! Tak jak mówiłam wcześniej, to wielkie nieporozumienie! Nie chodzę z nim! – pokazałaś na śpiącego kościotrupa – Nawet nie znam jego imienia!  
-Oooooh! Skandalik! - obie potworzyce odezwały się. Zmierzyłaś je wzrokiem i szybko się zamknęły.  
-to nic, to nie tak, że powiedziałaś mi swoje – mruknął leniwie otwierając oczy – więc przyjmiesz moje zamówienie, czy nie?  
-O-oh tak, jasne. Co ci dać?  
-zaskocz mnie – znowu zamknął oczy  
-Czy ty w ogóle pijesz? - zapytałaś – A może po prostu przez ciebie przeleci? - Twoje pytanie mogło zostać odebrane jako niegrzeczne, zwłaszcza odkąd widziałaś Papyrusa pijącego mleko  
-to mój tekst, już kradniesz mi kawały? - zaśmiał się – po prostu dodaj magii i zrób co chcesz – Westchnęłaś i przytaknęłaś. Chwyciłaś za kubek i marker  
-Imię?  
-sans  
-Sans?  
-do samych kości, wiesz, sans ciało. - Napisałaś imię na kubku. Snas. Ojejku, byłaś bardziej zmęczona niż Ci się wydawało. No mniejsza. Blisko. Dorysowałaś małą buźkę, potem dodałaś kilka przypadkowych syropów z półki.  
Oryginał: klik  
-Czekolada czy wanilia? - mruknął coś czego nie zrozumiałaś. Dobra. Niech tak będzie. Trochę karmelu i ciemnej czekolady. Dodałaś do tego magicznego proszku i gotowe. - Masz. - Wziął kubek z Twoich rąk.  
-snas? dziecino, przynajmniej ja nie pomylę twojego imienia  
-Nie znasz mojego imienia – burknęłaś. Szkielet uśmiał się i stuknął w Twoją plakietkę.  
-znam – odparł przebiegle. Upił łyk.  
-Smakuje? - zapytałaś niepewnie  
-powiem, że lubię latte-m sobie na coś takiego pozwolić – mrugnął i zaczął rozglądać się za bratem, który właśnie szedł w waszą stronę. Sans zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach swojej bluzy. Zaczęłaś się zastanawiać czy ma inne ubrania – ile ci wiszę? - już miałaś powiedzieć 3.50$ czyli zwyczajną cenę, ale wtedy Papyrus stanął obok Sansa. Ten jego uśmiech, ta niewinność, rzadko spotykana u człowieka, a co dopiero u kościotrupa.  
-Uh... na mój koszt – Odparłaś to co czujesz. Cholerny Papyrus i jego słodka buźka. Sans zamarł, zaczął obracać portfel w palcach.  
-uh... raaany, chcesz abym się zarumienił?  
-OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE CHCE! DLACZEGO TWOJA DZIEWCZYNA MIAŁABY NIE DAWAĆ CI DARMOWYCH KAW? TO JEDNA Z ZALET POSIADANIA DZIEWCZYNY SANS. - ten powoli schował portfel w kieszeni. - ŚWIETNIE, CZAS SIĘ POŻEGNAĆ  
-pa  
-SANS TY ŚMIERDZĄCY LENIU! POWINIENEŚ DAĆ LUDZIOWI BUZIAKA NA DO WIDZENIA! ONI LUBIĄ KIEDY SIĘ TO ROBI!  
Autor: sanctuaire-de-rajah  
-N-n-nie! Jest okej, Papyrus, naprawdę! - pisnęłaś. Czy szkielety mogą się całować? Skąd on do diabła wiedział tyle o randkowaniu?!  
-NONSENS. NIE CHCESZ SIĘ O TEGO PRZYZNAĆ! - Papyrus podniósł brata i przystawił go do Twojej twarzy. Kątem oka dostrzegłaś Bratty i Catty wpatrujące się w scenę – DAJ JEJ CMOKA! - choć znasz Sansa od niedawna, masz tę świadomość, że nie jest typem osoby, która łatwo się rumieni. Sam wepchnął Cię w to całe nieporozumienie, ale teraz kiedy na niego popatrzyłaś... cóż... wyglądał tak jak zawsze. Poza tym, że kilka kropel potu pojawiło się na jego czaszce, zaś ciemno-niebieski rumieniec pokrywał prawie całą jego twarz. Nachylił się lekko i przystawił zęby do Twojego policzka. Nie mogłaś powiedzieć, czy to jego kości były ciepłe, czy to Twój rumieniec. Odwrócił twarz wyraźnie zawstydzony. -O MÓJ BOŻE, ROBISZ TO ŹLE! JESTEŚ NAJGORSZYM CHŁOPAKIEM! MUSISZ DODAĆ EFEKT DŹWIĘKOWY TAK ABY INNI WIEDZIELI, ŻE TO BYŁ BUZIAK! COŚ TAKIEGO – Papyrus przystawił swoje zęby do czaszki brata – MWAH! - znowu przystawił go do Ciebie. Sans się nachylił  
-....mwah  
Oryginał: klik  
-MASZ SZCZĘŚCIE, ŻE TU BYŁEM! ZGUBIŁBYŚ SIĘ BEZE MNIE. LUDZIU, PRZEPRASZAM ZA ZACHOWANIE BRATA, NIE MA DOŚWIADCZENIA. LECZ NIE LĘKAJ SIĘ, MAM KSIĄŻKĘ NA TEMAT RANDKOWANIA I UPEWNIĘ SIĘ, ŻE JĄ PRZECZYTA! - Przytaknęłaś lekko. Sans założył na siebie zwyczajny wyraz twarzy i naciągnął na głowę kaptur. Chciałabyś zrobić to samo – A WIĘC, DO ZOBACZENIA WIECZOREM, UFAM ŻE ZNASZ JUŻ ADRES! - I z tymi słowami Papyrus niosąc brata wyszedł na zewnątrz. Skoro szkieletów nie było już na radarze, Bratty i Catty zaczęły się głośno śmiać. Twoja współpracownica też, ale ona zasłoniła przynajmniej usta dłonią i odwróciła twarz na bok. Robiłaś co mogłaś, aby ignorować ich zachowanie. Przystawiłaś palce do policzka pocałowanego przez Sansa. Mrowił.  
-Totalnie dostałam to co chciałam.  
-Ta, totalnie chcesz aby szkielet cię polizał  
Twoje uszy i policzki płonęły, serce biło Ci szybciej, miałaś ochotę powiercić się aby wypalić energię jaka się w Tobie nagromadziła. To wielkie nieporozumienie. Sans nie wiedział, że jego brat tak bardzo da się w to wciągnąć, Ty tym bardziej. Powinnaś zobaczyć, czy nie masz niczego na dzisiaj wieczór zaplanowanego...  
... zaraz....

 

 

....DZISIAJ?!


	4. Podoba się?

Więcej na [Handlarz Iluzji!](http://handlarz-iluzji.blogspot.com/2017/01/undertale-wpadka-na-imprezie-i-inne.html)


End file.
